Alexander Sterling Potter
by Animegirl1279
Summary: Confused about what direction to take with his life, Harry finds himself wandering the streets of London trying to find answers. Pulled in different directions on all sides, his life takes a sudden turn to the unexpected. Who knew one little boy could impact his life so much, and how does Draco Malfoy fit in the picture? ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea that came to me and I have fallen in love with the story in my head. admittedly it keeps taking different turns in my head so I don't know how often I will update or how long this will end up being. I would love to get reviews back on this and response on what you all think.

Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he walked down the street. His thoughts were in a whirlwind that he could barely process them.

This morning Harry had gotten four glaring letters when he had come down for breakfast. Kreacher had simply glared back at the letters and mumbled about disturbing his precious master's hiding.

Harry hadn't really appreciated that comment. He wasn't hiding, he was simply recuperating on his own.

After the war he had only been able to spend a few days with the Weasley's before everything became too much. Between their mourning the loss of Fred and the constant bombardment of owls from well-wishers and fans, Harry had never felt more out of place.

He had needed his own space to sort out his own problems. Voldemort was finally gone and he was free to live his own life without that threat hanging over him. But he was also dealing his own way with all the losses this war had cost him.

After he had finally been given time to let go and live, he became acutely aware that he was alone. Sure he had the Weasley's and Hermione, and they were close, but those who he had truly considered family were gone.

Sirius had died three years ago, and he had just lost Remus and Tonks. He hadn't even known it at the time, but it was even hitting him hard losing Snape. And that was something that he would have never thought would happen.

Those people were the last of his family and the idea that they were gone was a numbing feeling.

Harry realized that he still had Teddy, but he had not been able to bring himself to visit the boy yet. Teddy was only a baby, a few weeks old, but he was Remus's and even thinking about the boy brought the pain of loss.

In his isolation he had been out a few times, mainly when Kingsley had demanded he come to the ministry to attend the Death Eater trials. Harry was thankful that he hadn't been called to too many of them. He was glad however that he had been able to attend the Malfoy's trails.

He may not have been able to do anything for Lucius, but he had been able to help Narcissa and Draco with his testimony. Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, however Narcissa and Draco's sentences had been fairly light.

Since Narcissa had not really been too involved or marked had been given house arrest for 3 years. Draco, since he had been marked under threat to his parents while still underage was being monitored. He was required to go back to Hogwarts for the repeat year McGonagall was allowing since education last year had been so poor. Draco would also have to have regular checks with an Auror official regularly, but as long as he behaved and kept his grades up he would be fine. Until the school year started he was on house arrest with his mother, only allowed out on occasion. after school he would be on house arrest again for another six months before his probation started and he was able to move around on his own, only having to check in with his Auror officer regularly.

It had been Harry's defense of him at everything the court had tried to throw at him that saved the other. Seeing the look of relief on Draco's face when he had been told his verdict had really struck something within Harry. He was immensely glad that he had been able to help Draco.

After the trial Draco had approached Harry and thanked him for talking in his defense. He knew that it would not have gone over as well for him had Harry not spoken up for him and his mother. Seeing how much Malfoy's pride had been wounded during the war and the effort it must had taken him to approach Harry, Harry had found the only thing he could do was nod and accept his thanks.

Holding out his hand that day to Malfoy and seeing the surprise and pleasure the gesture had gotten made Harry feel like the that had been one of the best decisions he had made in a long time. It had been a growing idea for years that he was tired of fighting with Malfoy, it had been a relieving experience to put it behind him.

But that had been the last time Harry had seen Draco, really the last time he had seen anyone from the wizarding world. Done with the trials Kingsley had wanted him to attend, Harry had retreated back to Grimmauld Place.

Fixing up the place had been greatly therapeutic for him and he had revealed in the chance to do something for himself for once. The only company had been Kreacher and Winky, who he had taken on after seeing how the loss of Dobby affected her.

But after a while being alone in the house with two house elves was starting to get to him. Adding the letters he had received this morning, Harry had found it soothing to go out and sort his thoughts during a walk.

He knew who they were all from and had known what they would contain as soon as he had opened them. One was from the ministry, Kingsley letting him know that a spot would be held open for him in Auror training. The only problem with that was he didn't really know if he still wanted to be an Auror.

And there in lie the issue with one of the other letters. McGonagall had sent him a letter saying he was invited back to Hogwarts to take his seventh year. She mentioned how it would be good to have a calm year for once and for him to find out what he wanted and the direction he wanted to go in. Get a better hold on who he was before jumping out into the world.

He was torn on what he wanted. Still unsure of the first, but also unsure about going back. It would be nice to go back, but he didn't want all the staring that was sure to accompany him when back at school. the only comfort was that it would be less than in the wizarding community at the moment.

There was also a letter from Andromeda letting him know that she understood he would be in a bit of position at the moment. She told him how she would feel more comfortable for now raising Teddy, as Harry was still young, she as the grandmother would like to raise him for the moment. Plus, Teddy was still a newborn and she understood how challenging raising one could be. She didn't want to keep Harry from Teddy however, so he was welcome to visit anytime to get to know the boy. As godfather, Harry understood that she was closer family and she had just lost her daughter and son-in-law, she didn't want to lose her grandson also. But this just brought Harry back to his earlier point of feeling alone.

The last letter hadn't seemed to help. A seemingly joint letter from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the majority of it seemed like they were just ranting at him. Ron was asking him if he planned on going to the Auror academy and that he had already accepted. He had talked to Kingsley and found out Harry had not accepted yet. Ron wanted to know what he was waiting for.

Hermione was the exact opposite, she wanted him to go back to school, demanded almost and said that it was still important to get their NEWT's and she was trying to get Ron to come back also. Ron apparently would only come back if Harry did.

Ginny's was the worst. Demanding to know why he had up and left with no word to her. Why has he not contacted her at all. Were they getting back together again? She even told him to come back to school that way they finally had time to be a proper couple without the war hanging over them.

That last one was really cutting it. He had already been thinking about his relationship with Ginny. They had never talked about getting back together after the war, Ginny almost assuming that they would. Being by himself and thinking, he was coming to admit he didn't particularly want to get back together with her. He had changed during the war, and his feelings for her were not the same. Sure he cared about her, but more as a friend or sister.

Harry sighed again, this was all a bit much to be thinking about at one time.

"STOP DADDY NO!" Turning at the sudden shout Harry's gaze was drawn across the street to a flash of flaying yellow.

A young boy, no older than 3 or 4 at the most, was struggling with the grip his father has on his arm.

"Enough Alex!"

"NO! Don't take me away daddy! I be good, promise." The boy yells tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No! I've had enough of your freakishness and freakish behavior. I can't put up with it any longer. You're going to an orphanage and that's final." The man said getting angry.

Harry froze on the spot. The words Freak resounding in his head like a bad echo.

"NO!" the boy yelled. Harry's eyes widened as he could slightly feel the struggle of the boy's magic. With that last yell the father stumbled back as if pushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"NO!" the boy yelled. Harry's eyes widened as he could slightly feel the struggle of the boy's magic. With that last yell the father stumbled back as if pushed.

"I told you no more freakish behavior!"

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to." The boy pleaded. The father turned an angry eye towards his son. Harry could see how his other arm twitched. Sudden concern for the little boy flooded Harry and he was moving without another thought.

"Excuse me!" Harry calls out coming to stand next to the father. The other man's expression closing off as Harry approached. The little boy, Alex, looking hesitantly at Harry.

"What do you want."

"I was wondering if I could have a word." Harry started.

"No, now if you would kindly leave I must be going somewhere." The father said tensely giving a dark look to his son.

"Sorry, but I'm not really asking. We need to have a word about your son here." Harry told the man laying a firm hand on the others arm.

Shaking Harry's hand off the father glared at him. "I have no idea why you would want to. Really I must be going now."

"I know magic when I see it, got enough experience with it, and your son is definitely magical. Now I would greatly like to see that he does not get taken to an orphanage." Harry told him.

"What are you saying? Are you one of them? A wizard?" The father asked pausing seeing the serious look on Harry's face. The anger almost seemed to drain out of the man as he looked at Harry.

"Yes I am, can we discuss this inside?"

Hesitating the man nodded after looking intently at Harry before turning and leading him back towards his home.

* * *

Sitting down in the chair provided, Harry and the father stared at each other for a moment. Alex had placed himself down on the floor and was looking worriedly back and forth between the two.

"What's your name?" Harry asked after a while.

"Jacobs." The man answered. "Are you really a wizard?"

Nodding Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured a book off to the side into a vase. Hearing the excited gasp from the floor he smiled at the little boy. He frowned when he noticed the uneasy look on the father's face.

"Alex, right?" Nodding the boy looked at Harry with a large smile. "I'm Harry, it's very nice to meet you."

"What's your purpose here?" Jacobs asked bringing Harry's attention back to him. Harry frowned, thinking before answering.

"I admit, his shouting drew me in, I wouldn't have done much that is until I saw the burst of accidental magic. Can I ask, where is his mother?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"Died in the war you lot were having and left me with our son. She didn't tell me much about the situation, just that she wanted to do her part in fighting the evil git who was terrorizing your society. I wanted to know what difference she would make, said she wanted to help until this guy, Potter or something finished everything.

"This was a few months back; she didn't even tell me about magic until Alex started to show." Jacobs said with a sigh. Harry didn't want to feel too much pity over this man who was willing to give up his son because of magic, but it seems there had already been a strain in his relationship, and having lost his wife recently could not have been easy.

"Can you tell me is the war over?" Jacobs asked looking up.

Harry raked his hand through his hair. "Yeah, was finally won back in May."

"Who won?"

"I did of course." Harry said with a smile and winked at Alex.

"You?" Jacobs blinked confused.

"Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand amused to see how startled Jacobs was.

"Are you a hero?" a small voice asked.

Looking down Harry saw Alex looking at him with wide eyes.

"I guess, but I prefer to be just Harry." He said with a smile.

"My wife, I didn't take kindly to magic, it's too different for me. I tried with her here but with her gone, Alex's magic has been acting up even more and I don't know how to handle it. I wasn't ready to be a dad when he was born, still don't feel all that prepared for him. Add the magic I just can't handle it anymore." Jacobs confessed. "Honestly I've always had a temper, I'm afraid the magic will be too much and I will strike out at him. He's too much of a reminder of my wife."

Harry sat back and observed the man. For all he could see Jacobs wasn't too bad, but Harry could understand his fear of lashing out, he almost had out on the street. Alex was looking up at his father with sad resigned eyes, no look that should be on one so young.

"How old is Alex?" Harry asked.

"I'm almost 4!" Alex shouted proudly regaining his smile. Harry was entranced looking at this small boy. The thing that drew him in the most was his eyes, eyes that were so expressive, they were captivating. He was also trying not to focus to much on his hair, because Merlin was his hair blond, it didn't fail to remind him of someone else who had startling blond hair. Though Alex's hair wasn't quite so platinum blonde. Shaking his head Harry dismissed those thoughts for now.

"Is there… would you consider another option instead of sending him to an orphanage?" Harry asked looking steadily at the bright young boy in front of him.

"Like what?" Jacobs asked frowning when he saw the intent look Harry was giving Alex.

"Adoption." Harry said looking back at Jacobs. "Would you be willing to transfer custody of Alex to me?"

Shocked Jacobs looked at Harry. "What exactly are your intentions?"

"Like I said adoption, he would be my son I guess for all intents and purposes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why would you do something like this?"

"Because I know how it feels to be unwanted placed off somewhere with people who don't want you, and put down because you are different. I don't want that to happen to Alex, which would probably happen if he was left at an orphanage. Besides, I lost my family to this war, I think it would be nice to have family again." Harry said strongly.

"I… Alex?" Jacobs questioned not knowing what to say and looked at his son, the son he had been ready to give up only a short while ago.

"I know it's been hard on you, daddy." Alex admitted standing up and giving his father a hug. "This is better, right?"

"You'll take care of him?" Jacobs asked. While he might not be able to care for Alex anymore, that didn't mean that once he was able to think about it that he didn't want a good life for the boy. Jacobs knew that he wouldn't find that with him.

"Of course I will, with my life." Harry admits.

Jacobs slowly nods. This is probably the best thing that could have happened with the situation. And Alex seemed alright with the situation.

"What do we need to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry left the muggle courtroom in a state of shock. It was hard to believe what he had just done. But he didn't regret it in the slightest. Looking down he smiled when he saw the bright smile little Alex was giving him.

He had just adopted this person, this little boy now Alexander Sterling Potter. He had family now, an adopted son. It was kind of a giddy feeling.

Unable to help himself Harry crouched down and gave Alex a hug. "I promise, this will be good for both of us."

"Thank you Harry." Alex confessed hugging Harry as tight as he could.

"Thank you Harry for offering this. You didn't have to take in a complete stranger like this." Jacobs said looking at Harry in relief, a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Children are special, revered in the magical community. It wasn't that hard of a decision to make." Harry replied gazing fondly at Alex.

"Still I am glad a good man like you was able to help the situation. I hated the fact that I could not handle the magic and gave this up. Don't get me wrong I love Alex, but I realize that I am not the best for him." Jacobs said sadly. Alex smiled and gave his father a hug.

"I don't think it would be wise to drag this out. Why don't we go back and get his things?" Harry suggested. Jacobs nodded gratefully.

* * *

Jacobs sighed as Harry packed away the last of Alex's things. He would miss his son, but he just was unable to handle all the magic. Fingering a picture frame in his hands he looked over to where Alex and Harry were talking smiles on their faces. They would both be good for each other.

"Harry, Alex." Jacobs called out.

"Daddy!" Alex called out rushing over to hug him. Jacobs gave the boy a strained smile.

"Son, I will always be your father, but Harry is your dad now. You understand that, right?"

Alex got a small frown on his face. "Yes. But I can come visit, right?"

"Alex, it would probably be better for the both of you if you didn't. You remember how you said how hard it was for your daddy? If you keep seeing him, it won't help him heal." Harry said gently not wanting to upset Alex.

"Does that mean daddy is going to forget me?" Alex trembled.

"Never, but we're from different worlds, magic and me would never get along and I don't want to hurt you any by how I feel." Jacobs said kneeling down to look at Alex.

"As long as you don't forget me, I won't forget you daddy. Miss you, though." Alex said sadly.

"Alex why don't you wait in the other room for a minute. I want to talk with your father about something." Harry told the young boy. Nodding Alex scurried out of the room. Harry knew he wasn't far, but this was something better to talk about without him in the room.

"Do you want to forget?"

"It might be easier; I don't know how I can move on knowing about magic." Jacobs confessed. "But that doesn't mean I want to forget about my wife and son."

Harry sighed he could feel the upset of magic rolling from Alex, apparently, the boy had not gone as far off as he had hoped. He knew how upset the boy would be if his father completely forgot about him. He rethought about what he wanted to say.

"I could make it so you could have both. Forget about the magic but remember your family." Harry suggested. He was not perfect at memory charms but he was sure he could get this to work. It hadn't been the original plan, but this might work.

"Could you? What would I think happened to my wife? Alex?" Jacobs asked hesitantly. The idea sounded too good to be true.

"Honestly, I could do this multiple ways. Have you forget about them entirely, or make it so that you forget all about magic. I could craft a false memory for you for how your wife died. Make it a car accident." Harry suggested remembering the story he was told how his parents died by his Aunt and Uncle. It wouldn't be that hard; he would just have to take whatever memory of Jacobs had of how he learned his wife died and alter it. It wasn't like he was there when she died.

"And Alex?"

"That would be up to you. Either Alex died in the crash with his mother, or you gave him away to a relative of your wife's that came when learning how you weren't coping." Harry answered. He had given the idea some thought and this was the best he could come up with. Especially since Alex didn't want his father to forget about him.

"That would be you?" Jacobs asked thinking about the idea.

"Yes I would make it seem like I was a relative. When you didn't think you were able to take care of Alex anymore for fear of hurting him and him reminding you too much of your wife, you agreed to transfer custody." Harry explained. "It would be better to keep events as close to the truth as possible that way nothing gets confused and disjointed for you."

"It wouldn't make it so hard to see Alex if I ever saw him again." Jacobs observed.

"What do you think Alex? Does that sound alright to you?" Harry called out surprising Jacobs who had not realized that Alex was listening.

Alex came out of his hiding place, with tears down his face. Harry winced a little at causing the boy to cry. Wiping his tears Alex went over to his father and gave him a hug.

"I think it's okay. Daddy just won't remember magic, right? So, I can visit him when I'm older and we're both okay?" Alex asked hesitantly sniffing and trying to wipe away his tears.

"Sure buddy, when we're both better you defiantly can come see me." Jacobs said giving Alex a hug.

"It's okay Harry, it will make daddy happy again." Alex said going over to Harry and hugging him tight. Harry gave him a tight squeeze and held him close.

"Do you want to do this now?"

"Is it alright for Alex to be here?" Jacobs asked. Seeing Harry nod and Alex look over at him Jacobs made up his mind. "Yes let's get it done with. Alex, I will always love you, but you will have a better life with Harry. He can understand you better, I won't be able to. I want you to be happy."

Seeing Alex's nod, Jacobs straightened up and looked at Harry nodding at him to continue. Harry shifted Alex so he had a more comfortable hold on the boy. Taking his wand, he pointed it at Jacobs and began the process of removing any trace of magic from his mind, he next shifted to changing how his wife died and how Harry came into the picture.

He was glad he had paid some attention to Hermione when she explained how she had erased her parents' memory and how the theory worked. He wasn't quite so afraid of messing this up.

Lowering his wand both he and Alex watched as Jacobs slowly blinked and came back to himself.

"Ah, sorry was just thinking about something. Alex, I wanted to give this to you before you left. Can't have you forgetting us, can I?" Jacobs asked with a smile handing over the picture that was still in his hands.

Alex moved away from Harry and took the picture smiling to see it was of his parents and himself. They didn't have many left, his father had destroyed many of them after his mother had died.

"Thanks daddy." Alex said.

"Harry's your new daddy now okay. But that doesn't mean I stop being your father. Just be happy alright?" Jacobs asked.

"Let's go Alex. I think it was time we left." Harry said gathering up a box of Alex's things. He had shrunken all of the boy's things and placed it within the box that way they had something to carry out of the house. Alex's mother's magical items were also in here that way he had something of his mother.

Walking out Harry led Alex out the door and into both their new lives.

* * *

A/N: so I want your opinions on something. Harry will have the opportunity in a few chapters to change Alex's name. he likes the name Sterling, but the name made him think that he wants to use the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. So Harry's idea is going to be keep the S, but make it a star name. my problem is I cant decide what star name I want to give Alex. So that is where you my lovely readers come in. I will give you a few of the names I found and until we get to the chapter I will take your votes and tally them. Whichever names gets the most votes I will use.

Sirius- after his godfather, means scorching

Sarin- could not find a meaning for the star name, but is part of the Hercules constellation. Did find an Indian translation of the name though, means helpful

Saiph- pronounced SAFE, means sword

Scorpius- the scorpion

Tell me which you think sounds good with Alexander Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm back!" Harry called out opening the door to 12 Grimmauld place and showing Alex inside.

"Do you live with someone Harry?" Alex asked peering around Harry to look in the house. It was a little dark so it was hard for him to see.

"Not quite." Harry admitted as two pops signaled to arrival of his two house-elves. He felt Alex jump behind him.

"What was that?"

"Who is being with Master Harry?" a high voice squeaked out. Alex peaked out and gazed in wonder at the tiny being about the same size as him. Correction, the boy thought, two tiny creatures.

One looked really old and the other was younger he thought. Big round eyes and large floppy ears along with a skinny frame gazed back at the young boy.

"Harry!" Alex cried scared at the new creatures. He clung to the only thing he was familiar with.

Harry bent down and started rubbing Alex's back, comforting the young boy. "Shh, it's alright Alex. Hush now, just let me introduce you alright?"

Alex nodded glancing at the strange creatures while never letting go of Harry.

"Alex these are my house-elves, house-elves are magical creatures that work with wizards and witches. Their job is to take care of us. Some families and places have them to help take care of things for them when they can't." Harry tried to explain.

"We is serving Master Harry. Who is you being?" The old elf asked approaching Alex and Harry.

"Alex this is Kreacher, and the other is Winky. They both work for me. Think of them like servants, okay." Harry explained pointing out each elf to Alex. He didn't want to call them slaves, because that is not how he sees them, and if it ever got back to Hermione that he defined them like that she would kill him.

"Hi." Alex said shyly looking at the elves. "Do you do magic to?"

"What exactly is Master Harry bringing home?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher." Harry said sternly. "Alex is four I just adopted him. His mother was a witch and died in the war. His father is muggle and didn't take to magic very well. He was going to send Alex to an orphanage so I offered to take him in. Alex is family now. No bad comments from you Kreacher."

"Winky is so excited to be having a young master around to take care of again!" Winky squealed. Harry was glad for her. She had been having a tough time since losing Dobby but he was glad that being bound to a family had seemed to help her some. Having a child to take care of would help even more. Harry hasn't ever seen her this animated.

"Harry do they do magic too?" Alex asked seeing how the elves had not heard his question.

"They do, its different from ours though." Harry explained. "Kreacher here oversees the upkeep of the house and Winky does other tasks like cooking and reminding me when I need to take a shower."

Alex giggled, he really hoped that he would like staying with Harry. So far things seemed to look good.

"I don't know exactly what kind of magic house-elves have because they like to do their work where no one can see. They pride themselves in making it seem like they were never there. Both Winky and Kreacher are very good at their jobs. But they are powerful, I think it is always a good idea to have a house-elf secretly on our side." Harry added with a wink.

Alex watched the elves as they beamed under Harry's praise. They seemed nice, if not a little strange. But to a little boy like him, they were a great adventure and he immediately wanted to make friends with them.

"Fine but I get Winky." Alex announced.

"What do you mean you get Winky?" Harry asked amused.

"You said have a house-elf on your side. I pick Winky. She looks nice. Besides Kreacher looks old he's perfect for you!" Alex said laughing and running to Winky's side.

The little elf look bewildered at the little boy who was laughing and staying by her. She looked at Harry unsure what to do.

Smiling harry gave a nod. "Well Winky, can I trust you to look after Alex?"

"Winky is doing her best Master Harry! I is being taking care of the little master." She beamed.

"Kreacher you know the house best. Are there any children sets around? I want to get a bedroom set up for Alex." Harry asked. He wanted to get Alex comfortable and set in the house. A big step for that would be setting up a room for him.

"Where is the Master wanting to set up the little Master?" Kreacher asked peering at Alex.

"Across from the master bedroom, I want him close for the moment." Harry answered picking Alex up and smiling when the little boy squealed and hugged him.

"Heirs' is always being on the fourth floor." Kreacher mumbled.

"But I am on the third on the master floor. Alex will be in the other third floor bedroom until he wishes to move to the top floor." Harry ordered. "Now the children set, Kreacher."

"Preserved in the attic. Beautiful Black heirlooms, Kreacher is getting the heir set for the young master." He grumbled.

"Take Winky with you and begin setting up the room." Harry ordered as the two elves popped away.

"How'd they do that Harry?" Alex asked awed.

"They apparated, only elves can do that inside the family or building wards, but outside of the wards I can do that too."

"What are wards?" Alex asked as Harry sat down on the floor, he sat next to him, happy when Harry pulled him close.

"Wards are like big magical fences that protect places like houses or buildings." Harry answered.

"Can I do that? The popping away thing?"

"Not until your older. It's dangerous, if you don't learn right you could hurt yourself." Harry cautioned remembering Ron's attempts the year before.

"When is that?" Alex asked curious.

"Got lots of questions don't you." Harry asked getting up and throwing Alex in the air making him laugh. He brought them upstairs to the second floor where they could relax in the drawing room. "Not until your my age. You must be of age, at 17 first. But you get to practice before that."

"Your only 17 Harry?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah. That okay?" Harry asked. It dawned on him that he was really young to be taking care of a kid. A four-year-old child he might be able to survive, a baby like Teddy, unlikely by himself and a few house-elves.

"It's fine, sometimes the way you act makes you seem older." Alex confessed.

"I had to grow up to fast. This is the first real time in my life that I actually get to slow down and relax and see what I want for myself." Harry said glancing at the tapestry on the wall.

Alex nodded trying to understand as best as he could. He looked to where Harry was looking and became curious.

"What's that Harry?"

Harry glanced down and saw that Alex was looking at the tapestry also.

"This used to be my godfather's house. When he died, he gave it to me. This house has been in his family for generations and that tapestry is a large family tree of his family." Harry told him getting up and leading Alex to the wall.

"Right here is where his name was before he ran away."

"He ran away?" Alex asked awed.

"Yep, he never got along with his parents. When he was 16 he had enough and ran away. His mum became so mad that she blasted his name off the tapestry." Harry explained.

"What about the other spots?" Alex asked seeing other marks on the beautiful tapestry.

"His mum wasn't a very nice woman. When she felt that certain members had drifted away from what the family believed to be right she blasted them off casting them out of the family. It was mainly over beliefs. The Black's, my godfather's family, were a very old family of purebloods, which means there had been generations of family members with only magic in their blood. They didn't like it when others associated with muggles, those without magic. When a few married muggles they were blasted off as well." Harry explained pointing to Andromeda's place on the wall.

Alex contemplated the wall trying to understand some of the big things Harry had said to him. He thought he got it. Alex noticed some other places under that name that had also been removed.

"Look Harry there are two more here, one is gone and the other isn't. What does that mean?" Alex asked looking at the pictures. The one that was still there was of a baby.

"That's where Andromeda's daughter's picture was, the woman who was removed in this spot. If you look here it shows who she married and that Tonks had a baby. That's little Teddy your seeing there." Harry answered looking at his godson.

"Do you know them?" Alex asked. He had played with a baby before, maybe he could meet this baby.

"Teddy is my godson, so you will meet him sometime. Tonks married an old friend of my father's, unfortunately they died in the war too. Teddy was only a few weeks old." Harry said sadly. Alex moved over and gave him a hug.

"Who's taking care of Teddy?" Alex asked, sad for the baby, he was like him. Unfortunately, instead of just losing a mother he lost both of his parents.

"His grandma, Andromeda. She didn't think I was ready to raise a baby so that's why he isn't with me. Plus, she lost her husband and daughter in the war. She needs him more than I do at the moment." Harry answered looking at Alex.

"But you have me." Alex said confused.

"You needed me more. Besides, I may not be able to take care of a baby. But you're not a baby, right?" Harry asked tickling the little boy who had found his way into his heart in less than a day. This little boy who was now his son per the adoption paper.

"Ahahaha! Harry stop!" Alex squealed in laughter.

"Come on let's see if Winky and Kreacher have finished setting up your room. And I can show you my room." Harry said picking up the boy and cradling him close. Alex clung to him and sighed contently against him.

"Are we going to put my stuff in my room?"

"Sure thing. As soon as Kreacher tells us that it is ready." Harry answered with a smile.

* * *

A/N: right so my bad, I forgot to add the bit about Alex's middle name in this chapter earlier, so if you are reading this chapter again, sorry.

So to reiterate from last chapter I want you opinions on Alex's middle name. Harry will have the opportunity in a few chapters to change Alex's name. he likes the name Sterling, but the name made him think that he wants to use the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. So Harry's idea is going to be keep the S, but make it a star name. my problem is I cant decide what star name I want to give Alex. So that is where you my lovely readers come in. I will give you a few of the names I found and until we get to the chapter I will take your votes and tally them. Whichever names gets the most votes I will use.

Sirius- after his godfather, means scorching

Sarin- could not find a meaning for the star name, but is part of the Hercules constellation. Did find an Indian translation of the name though, means helpful, or hopeful

Saiph- pronounced SAFE, means sword

Scorpius- the scorpion

Tell me which you think sounds good with Alexander Potter.k

Sirius- three votes,

Sarin- two votes

Saiph- two votes

Scorpius- one vote


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Master Harry, the little Master is all being ready for bed." Winky told Harry a few hours later.

Harry looked up from the table he was sitting at. He and Alex had spent a good bit of the evening preparing his room and setting everything up in it. Alex had sat with Harry when they got all his things out to put away, while they were doing so Alex explained what each item meant to him and the story behind them.

But now he was thinking about the letters and not the stories Alex told him. After sending Alex to get ready for bed he had gone back downstairs and had started thinking about what to do with the letters he had received that morning.

He knew it would be best to respond to a few of them soon before someone came barging at his door. It was a miracle that they had lasted this long.

Andromeda's would probably have to be answered first. He needed to tell her about Alex and the adoption before she heard it from someone else. He understood her reasons for wanting to keep Teddy, Harry doubted that he could have taken care of a newborn anyways by himself and a few house-elves. He hoped that a four-year-old would not be too much of a problem. Besides Alex seemed like a good kid, he was smart and not to energetic. Andromeda might not be too happy with his decision but it was done and he would never change it for the world.

Along with responding to Andromeda he would have to respond to Kingsley's letter. After the war the man had been positioned as the new minister and had been asking about him joining the Auror program for a few weeks now.

Ever since the first letter Harry had been thinking long and hard about it. He was tired of chasing down dark wizards and just wanted to be himself for a while. Added to that he was starting to feel that even after time to himself he might not want to actually join with the Aurors. He wanted to be safe and done with danger.

Now that he had Alex to take care of that feeling was starting to solidify in him. He wasn't going to do that to a kid, make him worry if Harry was going to come home in the evening or leave him if something happened to him. A dangerous job and long hours was not what the two of them needed right now. He had already decided before that if he had taken the Auror position as soon as he had kids he was going to find a safer job. It turns out that came sooner than expected.

Kingsley wouldn't be happy but he wouldn't change his decision. He would not be joining the Aurors. But that left the Hogwarts letter. If he did consider McGonagall's letter about him coming back to school for his seventh year, he would have to consider Alex in the decision also. Maybe he would talk with Alex about it in the morning, see what he thought.

"Thank's Winky." Harry said. "Is there anything else? Did Alex go down okay?"

"The little Master is just waiting for you to come see him. But there was something that Kreacher and I is wondering." Winky said hesitantly.

Harry looked up curious when Kreacher popped next to Winky nodding his head.

"What about?" he asked curious. It was strange for the two of them to come asking about something.

"When you is saying you is adopting the young master, how is that being?" Winky asked. "Is you doing a muggle adoption? Or is you planning one of the wizarding adoptions also?"

Harry blinked and thought about the question. That issue hadn't occurred to him. He supposed he would have to register that Alex was now his son in the muggle world and do the same in the wizarding world.

"I hadn't thought about it. I guess that is something I will need to do. Thank you for bringing it to my attention Winky, Kreacher." Harry said looking fondly at his house-elves. "The way you phrased it, is there more than one way to adopt in the wizarding world? I wouldn't really have any idea how to go about it the right way either."

"Kreacher is figuring as much." The old elf mumbled.

"Can you tell me what the options might be? What would you two suggest?" Harry asked. Both elves were more knowledgeable about wizarding customs and the working of the magical world than he was.

"You could register the adoption at the ministry and have those files transferred and applied so that the wizarding community recognizes that the little master is yours." Winky suggested.

"That is only paper." Kreacher hissed. "Better to do it the pureblood way. Blood adopt the boy. Make him truly your son."

Harry leaned back in surprise. He hadn't known such a thing was possible. Could he really do that? Did he want that for them? Would Alex want that?

From the way Kreacher made it sound, it wouldn't just be a name on a paper like it was on the papers he has received in muggle London when they transferred custody. Or how it would probably be if he registered the adoption at the ministry. Alex would actually be his by blood. They would truly be each other's families.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

"You is going to Gringott's with the young master and doing to blood adoption there. The Goblins is explaining." Winky said.

"Alright, we'll do that tomorrow." Harry said feeling a little giddy. This was moving fast with Alex, but the little boy made him so happy.

He felt better thaan he had in months. For the last few weeks he had felt like he was just living through the motions. Alex was like a bright ray of sunshine that had just lightened up his world and made him feel alive again.

Smiling Harry made his way upstairs to finish putting Alex to bed. It was something he had listened to enviously with his aunt and cousin when he was little. He had always wanted his aunt to tuck him in like she did Dudley. He may not have someone putting him to bed, but it was an amazing feeling knowing that there was someone waiting for him.

"Hey." Harry whispered opening Alex's door. Alex smiled at him sleepily from his bed.

"Look Harry isn't it pretty?" Alex said pointing at his night stand. Curled up was a miniature dragon light that was giving off a slight glow in the room.

"It's very nice, did Kreacher find that for you?" Harry asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and running a hand through Alex's hair.

"Mmhhh." Alex mumbled sleepily. "I didn't want it to be dark."

"That was very nice of him." Harry smiled. "Hey Alex, how do you feel about doing the adoption the wizarding way also?"

"What does that mean?" Alex asked snuggling up into Harry's side.

"That would mean making you my actual son. We would do a blood adoption making us share the same blood." Harry tried to explain to the tired boy. He would probably have to explain again in the morning.

"Can we really do that?" Alex asked blinking up at him. Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd be Harry's?"

"And you would be mine." Harry assured Alex.

"Can we?" Alex asked gently.

"Tomorrow." Harry replied placing a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"Harry? Can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Sure thing buddy." Harry replied settling down next to Alex and moving him over slightly.

"Tell me a story? Mommy used to do that."

"Sure." Harry replied thinking about what to tell Alex. He supposed he could tell him about himself some, he would have to know his story eventually.

"There once was a little boy. He was lonely and all by himself. He lived with his relatives who for whatever reason didn't like him. He thought nothing in his life would ever change and get better. But one day that all changed. On his cousin's eleventh birthday, only a few weeks away from his, at a trip to a zoo, something extraordinary happened. Something that had been building for a long time and would signal the start of change in his life…"

* * *

Sorry its been so long since i updated this.

So to reiterate from last chapter I want you opinions on Alex's middle name. Harry will have the opportunity in a few chapters to change Alex's name. he likes the name Sterling, but the name made him think that he wants to use the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. So Harry's idea is going to be keep the S, but make it a star name. my problem is I cant decide what star name I want to give Alex. So that is where you my lovely readers come in. I will give you a few of the names I found and until we get to the chapter I will take your votes and tally them. Whichever names gets the most votes I will use.

Sirius- after his godfather, means scorching

Sarin- could not find a meaning for the star name, but is part of the Hercules constellation. Did find an Indian translation of the name though, means helpful, or hopeful

Saiph- pronounced SAFE, means sword

Scorpius- the scorpion

Tell me which you think sounds good with Alexander Potter.k

Sirius- three votes,

Sarin- four votes

Saiph- three votes

Scorpius- two vote


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Gringott's

"Harry!" Harry jolted awake as he felt a small body crash into his. He looked around himself trying to orientate himself and found that he was still sleeping, or at least was, in Alex's bed. The small boy was now lying on top of him with a large goofy smile.

"Ugh, good morning Alex."

"Morning Harry!" Alex grinned giving Harry a large hug. "Kreacher and Winky have breakfast ready."

"How long have you been up?" Harry questioned.

"Only a little while. I laid here a little with you and looked at my books some while you slept. But I went and looked for Kreacher when I got hungry. It was so cool you should have seen it Harry, when Kreacher and Winky were making breakfast, they, they both used magic and the food and pans were moving around everywhere!" Alex babbled excitedly at Harry bouncing on the bed.

Harry smiled as the boy threw his arms around as he described how the elves had made breakfast. He was glad Alex was so happy, he had adapted to his change in surroundings surprisingly well.

"Hey Harry? What are we going to do today?" Alex questioned.

"Do you remember what we talked about last night? When I put you to bed?" Harry asked sitting up and moving Alex onto his lap. The boy hummed lightly and snuggled into Harry's side.

"You mean the story you told me? Are you going to finish telling me the story?"

"I will finish the story, but I was talking about the other thing I mentioned. Remember how I asked about doing a wizarding adoption, so that you would really be mine?" Harry asked Alex.

Alex blinked as if trying to remember the conversation.

"Oh! Yeah I remember! Are we going to do that today?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure," Harry said laughing. "Although I suggest getting dressed first since your still in your pj's. And we should probably go down and eat before Kreacher comes up here and yell at us."

Alex giggled as Harry lifted him up and flopped him on the bed tickling him.

"Now you get dressed and I'll go and do the same, if you need help call for either me or Winky, she'll be happy to help you." Harry said smoothing Alex's hair down.

* * *

"Why are we here Harry?" Alex asked after the finished apperation. Harry had taken them outside of the Leaky Cauldron instead of apperating them directly into the Alley.

"Remember what Muggles are?" Harry asked. Alex frowned and shook his head.

"I don't remember what that means." Alex replied with a pout.

"Muggles are people who don't have magic. Like your father. He couldn't do the things you and I can." Harry explained. He continued when he saw Alex's nod. "This pub here is the entrance to Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping district here in London, in the back is a room used to go there. Once we enter the Alley we will go to the bank and figure out what we have to do for the adoption."

"And then I'll be your real son?" Alex asked with bright eyes.

"Yep, we'll be a family just like you were with your mommy and daddy before."

"You'll just be my new daddy!" Alex exclaimed jumping in the air.

Alex, happy with that response smiled and lifted up his arms. Smiling in return Harry picked him up and held him close. He drew the hood of his cloak that he had thrown on over his head and moved part of the cloak to cover Alex. He didn't want to get mobbed in the Alley with Alex. Thinking back on it he probably should had glamoured his face before coming out here. Maybe he would do that before they left the bank if the goblins would let him.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Harry made sure the both of them were covered as they made their way to the back. They got a few odd looks, and some suspicious glances, but thankfully nobody stopped them.

"Why are we covered Harry?" Alex asked when they got to the back room.

"Remember how I told you I helped win the war that was happening?"

"You're a hero, right?"

"To a lot of the people yes." Harry agreed. "But that means that they see the hero more than they see Harry. If I go out a lot of people will try to talk to me. I forgot to disguise us when we left, so we are hiding right now that way we aren't swarmed by other people on our way to the bank." Harry explained. Alex giggled and nodded in understanding.

"I'll help Harry!" Alex said and pulled the edge of the cloak closer to him covering himself so that only his eyes peeked out when he would turn to look.

"Alright, but make sure you pay attention to this." Harry whispered to Alex as he pulled out his wand and began to tap the wall. Alex giggled excitedly and watched intently as the wall opened up to the busy Alley way.

Alex kept asking Harry what each shop was as they passed by something interesting. He wanted to go in all the stores they passed and explore; see the robes that everyone around them wore, look at the strange potions ingredients, see what kind of books there were, look at the pet store, and they defiantly had to go and see the quidditch store with the cool flying brooms.

Harry promised as soon as they were done at the bank they would explore the Alley.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed as they walked up the steps of the bank. Harry flinched when he saw the inscription on the side of the bank warning off thief's.

This would actually be his first time coming back to the bank since May. It probably would have been a good idea to come in before now. He didn't know what the goblins might do to him now that he had returned.

As soon as they entered Harry found he was right to be cautious, about a dozen armed goblins surrounded him and Alex squeaked in fright gripping him tight. Harry placed a protective hand on the boys back holding him closer to his chest.

"We've been expecting you. follow us." The goblin in front of Harry demanded. He was thankful that they had not said his name because many of the banks patrons had turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Harry ran a comforting hand along Alex's back as they were led down a side corridor in the bank.

"Mr. Potter, we had been wondering when we might be seeing you again. Do you know who I am and why you are here?" the goblin that had appeared asked walking over to a desk and sitting behind it. Harry followed suit and tried to settle Alex.

"Yes, Head Goblin of Gringotts, though I do not have the honor of knowing your name sir. And I can guess as to why I am here, the events of May." Harry answered deciding that being as straightforward and honest with the goblin would be best.

"Goblin?" Alex asked poking his head out of the cloak and gazing at the Head. Harry tensed as Alex jumped off his lap and walked over to the desk and peering around it to look at the goblin.

The Head blinked in surprise and carefully regarded Alex. Harry was just glad Alex had taken so well with Winky and Kreacher, that he didn't make a fuss over seeing a new creature.

"Hello, my names Alex, it's nice to meet you." the boy smiled catching the Head off guard. Harry knew that it was rare for wizards to be polite to goblins, he had always made an effort to be honest and courteous with them. "Are you going to help us with the adoption?"

"Perhaps, but there is some pervious business that I must discuss with Mr. Potter before that." The Head replied gruffly gazing at Alex curiously.

"What's your name? You know ours." Alex asked.

"You may both call me Rocnar, I am in charge of the bank here." The Head, Rocnar replied surprising Harry that he had answered.

"It's nice to meet you Rock-na!" Alex exclaimed happily returning to Harry. Rocnar seemed amused at the boy's enthusiasm, despite the mispronunciation of his name.

"And you as well Alex, not many are as courteous to goblins as you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Polite, it means you were nice to him." Harry responded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked confused. "Mommy said I have to always be nice to people so they are nice to me."

"Why indeed? Your mother seems like a smart woman. Mr. Potter, back to business, while I am curious as to how you came across this boy we have other things to discuss." Rocnar stated turning his attention to Harry.

"Yes, I noticed that repairs had been made to the building and I am assuming the tunnels as well." Harry commented wanting to complement the Goblins work. "Repairs were done splendidly."

"Yes, but do not think you can butter me up, compliments like that will not get you far when dealing with Goblins. You are lucky for now Mr. Potter. We released a statement that there was an attempt on a vault once things were finally able to calm down and people started questioning the disruption after the final battle. Do not think that this was a favor to you though, we have the interest of our customers and reputation to maintain. I wish to know the reasons you risked breaking into the bank before your fate is decided." Rocnar said coldly.

Harry tensed knowing that he was in rough waters and had to tread carefully with how he replied.

"Thank you for the discretion even though it is not directed at me. Only Ron, Hermione, and Kingsley Shaklebolt are aware that we came here for a purpose and succeed, the information was not widespread." Harry began thinking carefully.

"We had gained intelligence that a piece to defeating Voldemort was located within the Lestrange vaults."

"We gathered as much, what was the item?" Rocnar questioned leaning forward and folding his long fingers together.

"It was a horcurx, one of seven that Voldemort had created in his attempt to make himself immortal." Harry answered hoping the Goblin recognized the term. Rocnar tensed and frowned.

"It was unfortunate circumstances that you came to us. That is dark magic that not even we delve into. Whenever our curse breakers come across such an artifact we destroy it. That we were unaware of its existence within our depths is troubling." Rocnar mused. "We may have been unable to help destroy the artifact whilst he had control of the bank and most likely would not have helped you, however had circumstances been different we would have aided you for a price. The goblin nation does not respond well to oppression by wizards and did not take kindly to his attempt."

"That is reassuring to know. I wish I had been able to approach you before things resorted to the way it did. It was in no way my intention to cause damage to the bank and goblin nations in anyway." Harry replied truthfully. "One of your Goblins tried to help us, Griphook."

"Ah and I saw the results of that. Unfortunately, upon recent light of events, it was uncovered that Griphook was rather underhanded compared to most goblins. He would have betrayed you regardless of what price you paid him."

"That is unfortunate." Harry mused slightly troubled. "We came into a tentative possession of the sword of Gryffindor, which we were told was of Goblin origin. That was the bargained for price."

"Most unfortunate, especially for you Mr. Potter." Rocnar chuckled, choosing not to comment on the sword for the moment. Unlike many Goblins, he knew that with the magic imbedded in the sword it would always have the inclination to disappear from their possession and give its assistance to the school when needed. Now that it was found he could always work out something with the headmaster on how to handle the sword.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I mean that Griphook was in charge of the Potter vaults as well as all your other holdings once you came into them." Rocnar announced to Harry's shock.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I promise that I didn't forget about this story. Just other things in my life as well as other stories I was working on took over. Thanks for all of you who have been patiently waiting for this.

So, to reiterate from last chapter I want your opinions on Alex's middle name. Harry will have the opportunity in a few chapters to change Alex's name. he likes the name Sterling, but the name made him think that he wants to use the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. Harry's idea is going to be keep the S, but make it a star name. my problem is I can't decide what star name I want to give Alex. So that is where you my lovely readers come in. I will give you a few of the names I found and until we get to the chapter I will take your votes and tally them. Whichever names gets the most votes I will use.

Sirius- after his godfather, means scorching

Sarin- could not find a meaning for the star name, but is part of the Hercules constellation. Did find an Indian translation of the name though, means helpful, or hopeful

Saiph- pronounced SAFE, means sword

Scorpius- the scorpion

Tell me which you think sounds good with Alexander Potter.

* * *

The count stands as:

Sirius- five votes

Sarin- ten votes

Saiph- five votes

Scorpius- three vote


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What does that mean?" Alex asked quietly, he had not really followed much of their conversation, but it seemed like he might be able to understand this. He at least wanted to understand.

"It means Alex, that the goblin in charge of Mr. Potter's vaults was not truthful with him and hid information from him." Rocnar sneered. "Did you ever get statements from the bank on the status of your accounts, a summons when your godfather died? There were many things that should have been shared with you were kept from you. It was not until recent that we discovered this discrepancy. In recent light of this insight, was are doing a deep scan on many of the accounts within our bank to make sure this was not more widespread." Rocnar declared unhappy that such a thing had happened within his bank.

Harry clenched the arm of his chair tight, so many things had been hidden from him and now he was learning still more had.

"what does discreepicy mean?" Alex asked quietly curious at the new word.

"Discrepancy, it means that he was not acting like he was supposed to, that there was something wrong in the accounts he managed compared to other accounts." Rocnar responded explaining for Alex.

"Did anyone else know of this?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore possibly." Rocnar sneered at the name. Goblins had never really cared for the wizard. "He acted under the guise of your magical guardian much when you were not in the magical world. We do not know how much of that was true, but once you entered the wizarding world you should had gotten information such as statements and summons, regardless of your age and who your guardian would have been. That you didn't means they were blocked and redirected."

"Do you have records of those statements that I could get? I would like to be able to see what I actually have given light of this." Harry asked with a sigh, more manipulations from Dumbledore. He may have respected the man, but he wasn't as disillusioned about him as he once was. Dumbledore had manipulated much in his life. "Can you find out what is keeping statements from Gringotts from reaching me and fix them?"

"I will look into the matter. As for your previous statements, I have all your information with me, it seemed pertinent to bring to this meeting. This file lists all your assets, monetary and otherwise. The information is broken down by name and vault." Rocnar explained handing a thick file to Harry. "But mainly, you do not have to worry about much concerning Griphook. Not being informed and slacking on investments that popped up seems to be it. there were only a few large transactions ever made from your accounts. Those being for school, and when you were little a stipend for your relatives in regards to your care. After you entered the wizarding world, it looks like the only other major withdrawals started in 1995, though not enough it negatively impact you."

Blinking Harry took the file and opened it glancing at some of what it held.

"Names? 1995, for the Order of the Phoenix is the best I can come up with, though I have no idea why, make sure that's not still happening. As for my relatives, I never received a Knut from them in terms of decent care."

"Yes, poor management indeed, Griphook was not the best banker. as for the names, there are the Potter, Black, and other such vaults that came from families and the number of vaults with them." Rocnar explained to Harry and Alex. "I will see what I can do in regards to your realtives, perhaps we can talk at a later time concerning that issue."

"Sure, but other vaults? I can understand the Potter and Black vaults, though I had no idea there were multiple ones. But where did these others come from?"

"Many are from the first war. Quite a few older families that were heavily damaged during the war and no sign of regaining numbers passed their vaults on to you in thanks for defeating the Dark Lord. You haven't gotten quite to many of those yet this time around, one or two perhaps." Rocnar explained.

Harry flipped to see some of those, but was surprised to see that many of those old vaults looked to be empty save for a few artifacts that resided in them.

"What happened to them, many seem to be cleaned dry?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that brings us back to our main reason for meeting. Your escape caused a great deal of damage you realized?" Rocnar asked. "Not only was there the possibility of reputation damage with the bank, but there were also multiple physical damages that needed to be addressed."

"Yes, I realize that." Harry responded with a slow nod.

"Many of those accounts were not touched previously, due to a restriction being placed on them for no one to access them but yourself." Rocnar began to explain.

"I don't mind if money was taken out of my accounts to pay those off. You can take whatever was needed to fix damages." Harry told Rocnar remembering how they had burst out of the bank of a dragon.

"Commendable. Your interactions with goblins proceeds you Mr. Potter, personally I had hoped you would say something like that. We first became aware of the issue with our accounts when we sent a letter informing you that we were to do just as you suggested. When no response came and no way to contact you, we went ahead hoping you would come to that decision yourself or made to accept next time you entered the bank." Rocnar smiled grimly.

"I think I will take that as a complement." Harry replied unsure what to say. He had a feeling that if he had said no he would have been forced to agree eventually.

"Do so. We took from the Lestrange vault and emptied it first considering after Bellatrix's death it reverted back to a Black vault. We doubted that you would have to much problem taking from it considering. Next, we used monetary from your lesser vaults, most of those were successfully able to cover the repairs cost. We left any artifacts residing in the vaults as you can see." Rocnar explained pulling files out of the stack Harry had indicating which vaults had been taken from as well as pulling out a statement detailing how much was taken.

Harry chose to not comment on how large the numbers were. If the Goblins felt it was necessary to take that much from him he wasn't going to complain. It would only cause more problems and he didn't want to get on their bad side more than he already was.

"You stopped the war and removed the hand the Dark Lord had placed upon the goblin nation. While we may not have approved of your method to do so involving our bank, you did manage to do us a service indirectly. For that your punishment is less server. Paying for the damage and a more strained relationship with a few goblins are your dues for your attempt. Do not try such a stunt again. You are a major holder in the bank, thus we cannot loss you completely, as well as you are one of the few who treat us with the respect we deserve. Be careful in your dealings with us in the future." Rocnar warned.

"Your leniency is much appreciated, Rocnar, and I will keep your warnings in mind." Harry replied thankful he had not been punished to harshly for what happened.

"Now, that matter is taken care of, I wish to hear the story of this boy, Alex, and why he mentions adoption." Rocnar said gazing at Alex, his tone much changed from the tense atmosphere previously.

* * *

"Oh! Harry saved me!" Alex exclaimed and began to tell Rocnar his story about how Harry had come across him and taken him in after adopting him in the muggle world. Harry added a few comments here and there, but let Alex explain. Finally, Alex came to the part where Harry asked if he wanted to adopt him the wizarding way.

"My house-elves came to me, they are from old pureblood families, and they were worried if I was going to leave the adoption at a muggle level or do it also in the wizarding community. I had not realized this and thanked them asking how I should go about the process. Kreacher the house-elf I inherited from my godfather recommended blood adoption. He said doing so would make Alex mine, make him my actual son. Kreacher said the best way to do this was come to the bank." Harry explained.

"And your house-elf was right." Rocnar commented. "I am sure that you have noticed the low number of purebloods. It was once common practice to introduce new blood to help keep the lines fresh by blood adopting a Muggleborn or half-blood child that needed a family. This would not erase their old blood completely but add to it, overshadowing the old. Sometimes it would be one parent or both parents that would add their blood to the adoption. It is the old way of accepting one into the family."

"What would that mean for us?" Harry asked.

"We would do the adoption using your blood to override the father's. He would be renamed a Potter and would identify as such on any records used to test bloodline. He would gain a few Potter features and be tied into the family magic." Rocnar explained. "This was popular with the half-bloods who had muggle parents. The process would render the muggle parent practically nonexistent in tests, once adopted the child would be pureblood."

"How do we do that?" Alex asked excited, he wanted to be a real family with Harry. He was following as best he could, but all he really understood was that Harry would be his father and that this used to be done more that it is now.

"A potion, that you are lucky we have in store." Rocnar stated summoning a vial and cup. Harry stilled as Rocnar pulled out a knife and looked at Alex. For a four-year-old he had a surprisingly determined look on his face and didn't look to scared.

"What do we have to do?" Alex asked jumping up and looking at what Rocnar had laying out.

"Each of you will need to cut your hand and let the blood drip into the chalice here. Once the both of you have done that I will add the potion where it will mix together with the blood. Once that is done you will both need to drink the potion. You will feel the magic wash over the both of you as the changes take effect. You will feel it more than Harry." Rocnar explained holding up the knife.

Alex gulped looking at the sharp edge of the blade. He looked back at Harry with worry but also longing in his eyes.

Harry knelt down next to him and pulled him in a hug. "How about I go first, and then I'll help you. I promise that as soon as were done I will heal you, alright?"

Alex nodded and buried his head against Harry chest. He brought Alex over to the desk and set him on it that way he could see.

Taking the knife, he brought it to his hand and sliced along the flesh. He winced at the feeling and set the knife down quickly. Holding his hand over the cup he let the blood drip down until the nod from Rocnar signaled it was enough.

Sighing he took his wand and cast a healing spell showing his hand to Alex. Alex took it and examined how it looked like the cut had never happened.

"I be brave to." Alex announced holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry hated the fact that he would have to hurt Alex. He quickly but gently ran the knife over his hand and they both held it over the cup. Alex had tears running down his face from the pain, but he bore it knowing he had to do this.

Harry quickly pulled Alex's hand back when he saw the nod from Rocnar and healed his hand.

"Shh, my brave little boy, you did so well." Harry said running his hand up and down Alex's back and wiping off the tears. Alex whimpered and hid his face.

Harry watched as Rocnar poured the potion into the cup and the liquids instantly swirled around each other combining. He was thankful when it was done mixing that the new potion didn't look to much like blood. It was actually a pale yellow now compared to the murky silver it had been before.

"It is done. You both just need to drink this for the potion to take effect." Rocnar said holding out the cup. "Drink about half of it and have the boy finish the rest."

Harry took the cup and started to drink the potion, he wasn't sure how he knew when he had drunk half of it but he lowered the cup and passed it to Alex. Alex took the cup gingerly in both hands and started to drink. He grimaced at the taste but dutifully drowned the rest.

As soon as Alex finished Harry gasped along with Alex as they felt eth magic take hold of them. Harry became aware of his magic reaching out and wrapping around Alex and Alex's reaching out in turn to find him. Their magic connected and retreated leaving Harry with the feeling that Alex was truly family now. He felt as if Alex had been his son all along.

Harry watched as other changes took over Alex. Alex's physical appearance began to change slightly, his face taking on a more Potter look to it. His eyes changing from a blue to a mix of blue and green lightening the color. His hair grew some and seemed to thicken, tough thankfully it didn't become as wild as Harry's own. He was glad that it stayed blond, only darkening slightly.

"The physical changes will not be to apparent from what you see here, but as he ages he will continue to look like a Potter." Rocnar said gazing at the two of them.

"I'm Harry's son now?" Alex asked eyes wide and happy.

"Yes, you're my son now." Harry said gathering the young boy who was his in his arms and hugging him tightly. Alex giggled and hugged back as hard as he could.

"One last thing," Rocnar announced pulling out a slip of parchment. "His name, that way it can go on record. I will also file this with the ministry with a contact I know who will keep this discrete. I assume that you want this unannounced for the moment?"

"Yes, I don't want this getting out to the press just yet. If that could be sealed as soon as it is filed I would appreciate it. If you could inform the minister when you file it that would be appreciated also." Harry asked.

"Of course. Now for the name." Rocnar asked.

"Well his name was Alexander Sterling before." Harry said gazing at Alex.

"Did you wish to keep it that way?" Rocnar asked noticing the hesitant pause that Harry had.

"I've been thinking, I want to keep his middle name beginning with an S, but I kind of want to use the Black tradition of naming after stars. But I don't know many star names." Harry admitted.

Rocnar nodded and took out a blank parchment and showed it to Harry. He looked them over before smiling, and pointing to one that seemed perfect.

* * *

Author Note: So hope this chapter cleared up the issue that some pointed out about Harry's vaults. No, Griphook did not clean Harry out. Just light stuff not to be noticeable, and dealing with Dumbledore more than he should have concerning Harry's vaults.

So, to reiterate from last chapter I want your opinions on Alex's middle name. Harry now has the opportunity to change Alex's name. Wanting to use the Black tradition of naming their children after stars. Harry's idea is going to be keep the S, but make it a star name. my problem is I can't decide what star name I want to give Alex. So that is where you my lovely readers come in. I will give you a few of the names I found, I will tally the names and you will be find out what Harry has chosen. Whichever names gets the most votes I will use.

Sirius- after his godfather, means scorching

Sarin- could not find a meaning for the star name, but is part of the Hercules constellation. Did find an Indian translation of the name though, means helpful, or hopeful. I did not realize the issue about the nerve gas in the name before, I didn't really know about it. So, lets just say that Harry doesn't know the connection considering that he lead a very sheltered life in terms of his relatives never caring and it probably never coming up. As well as him having left the muggle world in terms of education by the time he was 11, so little instance to learn of it. For this story it's just a star in the Hercules constellation.

Saiph- pronounced SAFE, means sword

Scorpius- the scorpion

Tell me which you think sounds good with Alexander Potter. The name will be chosen in the next chapter.

* * *

Sirius- six votes

Sarin- ten votes

Saiph- five votes

Scorpius- three vote


End file.
